<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take A Chance On Me by EvanHarr98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514231">Take A Chance On Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98'>EvanHarr98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songfic Series [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Grian Can Sing, Karaoke, M/M, References to ABBA, Songfic, Swearing, Take A Chance On Me - Song, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're all alone, and the pretty birds have flown.<br/>Take a chance on me. Honey, I'm still free.<br/>Gonna do my very best, and it ain't no lie.<br/>Gotta put me to the test, if you let me try.</p><p>OR</p><p>Mumbo, Grian, Doc, Ren and Iskall all go to a karaoke bar for a few drinks to wind down, when Grian disappears, Mumbo has to face the distant reality that he is in love with his small, blond companion. </p><p> </p><p>(This is a story of my own creation. I do not own the song featured in this story. This fic contains shipping, so if that's not your thing, then I suggest you don't read. I do not ship the real-life hermits, only their YouTube personas.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grian/Mumbo Jumbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songfic Series [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take A Chance On Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsmolbunll/gifts">llsmolbunll</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKblind/gifts">SKblind</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all! I hope you enjoy this little songfic.</p><p>I am absolutely knackered and in the middle of planning out a chapter for The Space Between Us, Spirals of Want and Desire and Noah Had It Easy, but I didn't want to just not post something... So I hope this cute little songfic makes up for my lack of a multi-chaptered update :D</p><p>Although, if you haven't checked out any of the above titles, please do, I think you may like them :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>If you change your mind, I’m the first in line.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Honey, I’m still free. Take a chance on me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you need me, let me know, gonna be around.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you’ve got no place to go, if you’re feeling down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mumbo cradled the fruity cocktail between his palms, his friends’ voices buzzed about him. Doc, Ren, Iskall and Grian all sat beside him engaged in a conversation amongst themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lighting of the karaoke bar had been turned down low, casting a shadow throughout the building. A stage protruded from the far wall, a lyric-rolling screen stood facing away from the patrons and a large screen lit the stage below it, banishing the shade that lingered there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-- Be right back.” The tail end of Grian’s sentence cut through Mumbo’s daydreaming, his eyes widened slightly at being dragged so hastily to the present. For a moment he felt disorientated, but after a quick glance of his surroundings, he relaxed back in his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M'kay.” He hummed, watching as the blond pushed away from the table and vacated his seat, leaving Mumbo alone with the other three.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, when are you going to tell him?” Iskall was the first to speak. Grian had barely been gone a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mumbo’s brow furrowed, he gawked at his friend, heat rising to his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-What?” He stammered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette chuckled at his reply, rolling his eyes jovially before leaning further towards the moustached man. “I mean, when are you going to tell Grian?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t told him yet?” Ren almost screamed, the alcohol slurring his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mumbo dipped his head as his blush brightened. “N-No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, my dude. You have to tell him at some point.” Iskall chimed, nudging the scarlet-faced man with his elbow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mumbo shook his head, eyes still fixed to the liquor-soaked table. He reached forward and fiddled with a beer matt. “I-I… I d-don’t…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mumbo. Mate.” Doc interrupted after swallowing a mouthful of his pear cider. “You can’t just hide this from him. How long have you guys been working together for now…? Five, six…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ten years.” Iskall chirped. “An entire decade of awkward meetings and bulging heart eyes.” He sighed dramatically as he swigged at his stout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mumbo’s head whipped up at that, his eyes narrowing on his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-You’ve not been with us th-the entire time!” Mumbo protested, his forehead creasing. Iskall raised his glass and nodded, chuckling slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Eight years for me, but I’m sure this…” His drink sloshed and flicked droplets across the table’s surface as he gesticulated a little too enthusiastically.  “Crush has been a thing since the beginning of Architechs.” He chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mumbo’s lip strained in a soft pout as he glared at the drink before him. “N-No…” He murmured sulkily, earning a chorus of teasing laughter from his friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re all alone and the pretty birds have flown, honey I’m still free, take a chance on me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian’s voice lilted across the bar, echoing through the communal microphone. Mumbo’s head snapped up, his eyes fixed on the other, his cheeks reddened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A string of silence tied the tongues of the four men who sat around the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gonna do my very best, and it ain’t no lie. If you put me to the test, if you let me try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stood atop the stage, Grian bopped his hips to the tune of the beat as the iconic ABBA song sounded through the surrounding speakers, filling the room with the happy music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take a chance on me.” Grian drawled in tune with the song, his arm outstretched as he pointed directly at Mumbo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leant forward, gaze fixed on the other. “That’s all I ask of you, honey.” He spoke clearly into the head of the mic, his eyes narrowed, focused on his target.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What </span>
  </em>
  <span>is</span>
  <em>
    <span> he doing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That chaotic bastard!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take a chance on me.” Grian jumped from the stage and sauntered slowly towards the table that his friends occupied, a silly mischievous grin spread across his face as he stared at Mumbo. “We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we’re together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian sidled closer to Mumbo, his lids half mast over his eyes as he leant closer to the man, their faces only an inch apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mumbo was certain that the blond could feel the heat that radiated from him. He was sure that he could hear the thrumming of his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian jumped around to the other side of Mumbo, leaning against the other, his stare still connected with him. “Listen to some music, maybe just talking, to get to know you better.” His body undulated against the scarlet-faced man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mumbo’s eyes were wide as saucers, his mouth hung agape as he watched Grian dance against him, singing those sweet candy-slicked tones directly at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to die.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone is watching.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, he’s right there. I could touch him. I could -- STOP!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>NO! This is so embarrassing! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian jumped away, his head thrown back as he almost screamed the next few lines of the verse. “Cause, you know I’ve GOT! So much that I wanna do, when I dream I’m alone with you… It’s magic!” He stopped in his walking, his gaze tossed across his shoulder as he winked at Mumbo, swaying his hips and presenting his arse in time to the last line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mumbo’s ears burned with his flushing, his eyes jumped between that sweet supple bottom, held beautifully in place by Grian’s tight jeans, and his seductive eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mumbo’s tongue swelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mouth went dry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to leave you there, afraid of a love affair. But I think you know.” He pointed at Mumbo then, stood in place halfway between the stage and their table. “That I can’t let go.” He shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian twisted on his heel, steady and coordinated, before he waltzed back to the stage and climbed atop it and began dancing in place once more as the chorus chimed in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you change your mind, I’m the first in line. Honey I’m still free, take a chance on me.” Despite the large amount of alcohol that was coursing through the blond’s system, his movements and voice seemed almost entirely unaffected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Distantly, Mumbo hoped that the entire display was alcohol fueled. Although, something deep within his chest twinged at that thought. He prayed this was real, genuine. That Grian was calling to him. But what was he supposed to do with such a gesture? How could he come back from this? It was -- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you need me, let me know, gonna be around. If you’ve got no place to go, if you’re feeling down.” Grian’s singing interrupted his thoughts once more, fixing Mumbo firmly back to the present. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re all alone and the pretty birds have flown. Honey, I’m still free. Take a chance on me! Gonna do my very best and it ain’t no lie, if you put me to the test, if you let me try.” His lashes fluttered as he leant forward, looming over the edge of the stage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take a chance on me.” He hummed. “Come on, give me a break, will you?” He whispered into the microphone, his drawling voice seemed to trickle directly into Mumbo’s ear, as if the blond was pouring honey over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take a chance on me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mumbo glanced across the table to his friends, each of them were nodding their heads in time to the music that blared about them, filling the room. Wide grins spread across their faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was this planned? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes settled back on the smaller man who continued singing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you can take your time, baby. I’m in no hurry, you know I’m gonna get you.” Grian winked again, the little gesture set off a litany of sparking fireworks that fizzled through Mumbo’s body, catching on each nerve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t wanna hurt me. Baby, don’t worry. I ain’t gonna get you.” Grian smirked. That little cheeky grin twisted something white hot within Mumbo, setting off his frazzled mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me tell you now! My love is strong enough, to last when things are rough! It’s magic!” He bellowed through the room. “You say that I waste my time, but I can’t get you off my mind! Oh I can’t let go. Cause I love you so!” Grian’s hand was thrusted forward once more, directing each pair of eyes in the bar at Mumbo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt as though he might melt, combust in a litany of flames. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you change your mind, I’m the first in line! Honey, I’m still free, take a chance on me!” As Grian began the chorus once more, Mumbo heaved a sigh of relief as everyone’s attention was drawn back to Grian and his teasing dancing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For goodness sake! Why was he so gorgeous?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you need me, let me know, gonna be around. If you’ve got no place to go, if you’re feeling down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re all alone, and the pretty birds have flown, honey, I’m still free. Take a chance on me. Gonna do my very best, baby can’t you see?” Grian gesticulated to himself then, his eyes widening as a little pout formed on his protruding bottom lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That puppy-dog expression did something to Mumbo. His heart simultaneously fluttered and burst. His head swam in that titillatingly buzzing heat. It took all of Mumbo’s self restraint to keep from leaping to his feet and pulling Grian close to his chest and cuddling him there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me.” Almost as soon as the expression had arrived, it was replaced by that dazzling smile once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian reached above his head and clapped his hands, as the pre-recorded backing vocalists hummed to the tune of the song. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was as if the blond had cast a spell on the other patrons as they all copied him, slapping their palms together, smiling with joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mumbo’s face fell in betrayal as he heard the whapping of three pairs of nearby hands. His eyes flicked to his three friends who all beamed at him, their heads bobbing along to the beat. His gaze pinched on them as he scowled, the blush still evident on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey, I’m still free. Take a chance on me.” While the room was still erupting with their coordinated clapping, Grian pointed towards himself and flashed Mumbo a winning smile, waggling his eyebrows playfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gonna do my very best, baby can’t you see? Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music slowly died down and faded to silence as the strangers around the bar erupted in a series of whooping and applause, cheering for Grian’s performance. Mumbo couldn’t deny how well the other had sung, even if he would be rather happy if the floor opened up and swallowed him whole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence settled through the building as the song played out to its end, leaving them in a casted veil. Tension, hot and heavy, swam between each person in the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mumbo’s brows furrowed as he felt a thousand burning eyes searing on him, he glanced about himself and found that everyone had concentrated on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, mate! Give the guy a break!” A random man called out. Iskall threw his head back in laughter at that before he quickly recovered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do it. Do it. Do it.” Mumbo gawked at his friends as they began chanting loudly at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do it. Do it. Do it.” Slowly, everyone else around them joined in. Mumbo glanced at each of them, the blush reaching his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clang! Clang! Clang! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head whipped around as he yelped at the banging sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three barmen all stood together smashing their metal mixing flasks against the wooden surface of the bar before them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had no choice, did he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With everyone’s expectant stares trained on him, Mumbo stood from his chair, his knees shaking under his weight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cheeks burned hotter and brighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He knew it. This was it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bridged the gap between the table and the stage before clambering up to stand beside Grian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond flashed him an innocent smile as Mumbo peered down at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Mumbo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Hello…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I get your attention?” Grian asked with a twinkling smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mumbo erupted in a nervous chuckle and glanced over his shoulder at the rest of the room, each of them still chanting at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah. It was pretty hard t-to miss.” He replied, his voice squeaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was as if something overtook him. In that moment, with Grian standing before him, his eyes wide and mouth curled prettily, Mumbo could see the distant trembling that wracked through the smaller man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grian was </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of rejection?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mumbo braced himself, he let his instincts take over as he closed the small gap between them. His shaking hand reached up to cup Grian’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He breathed, his breath quaking on his exhale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mumbo leant down and pressed his lips to the other’s amidst the shrieking and hollering of those around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took the chance.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here we are again, my friends. </p><p>I hope you all enjoyed this little filler piece. I can promise that one of my multi-chaptered fics will be updated soon :D I can't promise when, but I can tell you that it's coming :D</p><p>If you enjoyed this fic, please let me know your thoughts in the comments, and if you really loved it, then please leave kudos :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>